Bolton Valley Resort
by Washingtongirl23
Summary: Bella lives with her mom. She goes with the school vacation group to Bolton Valley Resort in Vermont while her mom is on her honeymoon. Unhappy, she is stuck in the cold and cannot ski without hurting herself. Until she sees a pair of green eyes All Human
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight or Bolton Valley Resort.**

Chapter 1

BPOV

I was sitting on a plane flying to Vermont. I could hear fellow students talking among themselves, but I sat by myself, reading Wuthering Heights. I could hear the excited buzz in the air. A school trip to Bolton Valley Resort, a ski resort. Now most people would love to go and ski, but not me. Over the years, the ground and I have become very good friends, but not by choice. The thought of me on skis was scary, I thought of the bruises that I would obtain and shivered.

The only reason I was going on this vacation was to give Renee some peace of mind. She is going on her honeymoon and was worried about my being alone for the first part of winter break. Not only that but when, I tried to go with the Florida trip, it was filled, so it was off to Vermont.

Another negative, Madison Miller was here and with her clone friends. That girl made it her life's mission to my life miserable. She left me without friends and personally I did not really care, I can live without friends. But she would spread rumors about me that were not true and that was something I could not tolerate.

"Aww, look at little Swan, sitting all alone, what? No friends to play with," Madison's sickly sweet voice was hurting my ears.

I did not have to turn around to see the beautiful platinum blonde was sitting behind me with one of her clones. When I did not respond she continued.

"You know your last name should not be Swan. Swans are graceful and gorgeous. Your last name should be ugly duckling!" She and her clones started laughing at the stupid joke.

I rolled my eyes. She used that one at least once a week. You would think she would get more material, but no.

The rest of the plane ride was filled with Madison's voice and my reading. Over the years though, I learned to tune out Madison's voice, so I heard nothing.

The plane landed and we gathered our stuff. Teachers were trying to get every one's attention, but they failed. The excitement in the air was almost tangible. I could almost feel excited too…almost. I dragged my feet as I walked off the plane.

We were lead to luggage claim and every one crowded around trying to grab their bags. When I spotted mine, I grabbed it and hauled it to the ground, which caused me to be hauled to the ground as well. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but two hands grabbed my waist.

I opened my eyes to see stunning green ones.

"Hey, are you okay? He asked. He was gorgeous beyond belief.

I nodded and he let go of my waist. I missed the warmth from his hands.

"Thank you," I said shyly turning a little pink.

"No problem," He smiled a crooked smile that nearly stopped my heart.

"Hey, Edward, we got to go!" We looked over to see a huge teenage boy with some other people waving my savior over.

"I have to go. Bye…." He seemed to realize he did not have my name.

"Bella," I smiled a tiny smile.

"Bye Bella," He slowly walked backwards watching me with a crooked smile. He turned around and ran into the huge guy.

I giggled when Edward's face turned bright red.

"Phoenix High Students! Line up!" One of the male teachers shouted.

We boarded a charter bus and made our way to Bolton Valley Resort.

Oh joy.

EPOV

I saw a brunette start falling and my hands grabbed her waist to stop the fall. She rested in my arms for a second and I observed her. She was gorgeous and I could not help myself from looking at her lips, wanting to kiss her. When she opened her eyes, I felt like I had fallen into brown pools, her eyes trapped me.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded, sending the smell of strawberries to me and I dropped my hands to my side. If I didn't, I was going to attack her with kisses, but I missed the warmth of her waist.

"Thank you," Her voice was like soft bells.

"No problem," I smiled at the pink on her cheeks. Somehow she looked even more gorgeous.

"Hey, Edward, we got to go," I looked to see Emmett waving me over.

"I have to go. Bye…." I realized I did not know her name.

"Bella," She smiled a tiny smile.

"Bye Bella," I slowly walked backwards watching her with a smile. When I turned around, I ran into Emmett.

My face turned bright red and I could hear Bella's enchanting giggle.

"Edward, who is the girl?" Emmett asked with a smile. It was uncommon to see me willingly talk to a girl.

"Her name is Bella." I said as I grabbed my suitcase.

"Will we be seeing Bella in the future?" Jasper asked who was listening along with the other people in my family including my parents.

I opened my mouth to answer, but Alice cut me off.

"We will be seeing Bella in the future," We all went quiet.

No one ever bets against Alice.

**How do you guys like the beginning? This an all human story and this is taking place before Bella moves to Forks. I was thinking about going vampire, but I did not know how to make Edward stay if Bella was his singer and I would never change that! I am letting you know right off the bat, I cannot always update quickly. It has been three weeks since my school started and every night I have a load of homework. I would like at least ten reviews for this chapter though since this is the starter chapter.**

**Alexandra**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight or Bolton Valley Resort.**

Chapter 2

BPOV

I went with three other girls to our room. Rachel, Sam, and Alexis were going to be my roommates for the vacation. Two beds were on one side of the room and two on the other side. I stood behind the girls waiting for them to pick their beds. It did not matter to me where I slept; I had more important things on my mind.

The guy at the airport or Edward, I guess. I could not stop thinking about his emerald eyes. They were bright and deep. They seemed to have a mischievous glint in them. I silently giggled. I could see him and the big guy causing trouble. I put my bag on the last bed.

"I think we need to go down stairs," Alexis said quietly.

"Yeah, they are going to tell us the rules for the trip and put us in groups." Sam added. We filed out of the room and set off for the lobby. When we walked out of the elevator, I saw the rest of the school vacation group, but I also saw something more important.

Edward was standing with the same group of people at the airport and Madison was talking to him. I felt the hope die as I saw him talking to her. There was no way he was even going to_ remember_ about me, after talking to Madison. I walked with my head down wanting to disappear. That was my mistake. I walked right into another person.

I looked up to see a beautiful petite girl with black spiky hair.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" I said panicking. What if I hurt the girl? I did not need other people to hate me too!

"It's okay," She laughed "Most people don't see me until it is too late anyway!" Her laugh was like chimes swaying in the wind.

"Still, I should have been looking where I was going!" My panic had subsided and now I was feeling guilty.

"Like I said, it's okay! My name is Alice," She held out her hand and I took it.

"I am Bella," Alice grinned a grin that was making me nervous.

"Oh, I already know your name," She replied still smiling.

"How?" I was getting a little freaked out.

"Edward told me." She said waving her hand in the air. "I am his sister,"

"Oh," I calmed down yet again "Who are the other people? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind. The tall blonde guy is Jasper and he is my boyfriend. The tall blonde girl is Rosalie. The huge guy is Emmett. Don't let his looks fool you." She stage whispered "He has the heart of a teddy bear and loves to prank people!" Her voice returned to normal "Anyway, Emmett is going out with Rosalie. And the last two are our parents, Carlisle and Esme. They adopted all of us." Alice finished

"Wow," I was amazed that two people who look so young adopted five teens.

"Come on, come meet the rest of the family!" Before I could say anything, she dragged me over to her family with Madison still talking to Edward.

"Hey guys, this Bella!" Alice said cheerily.

"Hello, Bella!" Emmett boomed, I wanted to put my hands over my ears.

"Bella!" Edward looked excited that I was here, but maybe that is in my imagination.

"Hey Edward," I said timidly.

"Wait! You two already know each other!" Madison's voice cut into the conversion and at that moment I really wished she would disappear from the face of the Earth.

"I caught Bella before she fell at the airport," Edward explained.

"You were at the airport? I cannot believe I did not see you!" Madison trailed a finger down his arm. Edward took a step back and hope flared up again.

"I'm sorry Madison, but I prefer brunettes," With that he pointedly look at me, causing me to blush.

Madison huffed and walked away. I could almost see steam coming out of her ears.

"Finally! She goes away," exclaimed Edward. His family laughed and I silently giggle with them.

"So Bella how long are you staying here?" Emmett asked.

"Just for ten days, I am with my school"

"Are you going to be hitting the slops like crazy? I know I am!" Emmett was clapping his hands like a little kid and I realized what Alice had said about Emmett was true. He was a teddy bear at heart.

"No, if anything I am staying as far away from them as possible!" I shivered thinking about the evil white slops.

"Why?" They all seemed puzzled and they had the right to be. Why would I go on a vacation to a ski resort where I was not going to ski?

"Edward, you know how I almost fell, but you caught me?" He nodded, so I continued "Well see that happens on a regular basis and usually there is no one to catch me. I am so clumsy that I am on a first name bases with the nurses and doctors at the hospital at home." I concluded.

"Bella! We have to go in for the meeting!" I look to see Alexis and the other girls waving me over.

"I got to go, I'll see you around!" I walked as quickly as I could over to my roommates.

EPOV

This girl Madison would not go away! I have no interests in this girl what so ever! While the girl was talking, I notice Alice slipped away, where did she go?

"So anyway, I was wondering, maybe if sometime during our stay here, you would what to…." Her high-pitch voice was cut off by Alice.

"Hey guys, this Bella!" Alice said cheerily.

"Hello, Bella!" Emmett boomed. He never learned what an inside voice was. Half the people in the lobby were looking at us.

"Bella!" I was so excited that she was here, why did I ever doubt Alice?

"Hey Edward," Her voice was quiet.

"Wait! You two already know each other!" Madison's voice cut into the conversion and at that moment I really wished she would disappear from the face of the Earth and leave me with Bella.

"I caught Bella before she fell at the airport," I explained.

"You were at the airport? I cannot believe I did not see you!" Madison trailed a finger down my arm. I took a step back, repulsed.

"I'm sorry Madison, but I prefer brunettes," I looked straight at Bella and a beautiful pink rose to her cheeks.

Madison huffed and walked away. I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Finally! She goes away," I exclaimed. I thought that girl was never going to leave me in peace! My family laughed and I watched Bella silently giggle with them. How I wish I could hear her beautiful laughter again!

"So Bella how long are you staying here?" Emmett asked.

"Just for ten days, I am with my school" Wait? The same school as Madison?

"Are you going to be hitting the slops like crazy? I know I am!" Emmett was clapping his hands like a little kid. I was tempted to walk away and pretend I did not know him.

"No, if anything I am staying as far away from them as possible!" She shivered.

"Why?" I was puzzled. Why would she go on a vacation to a ski resort where she was not going to ski?

"Edward, you know how I almost fell, but you caught me?" I nodded, so she continued "Well see that happens on a regular basis and usually there is no one to catch me. I am so clumsy that I am on a first name bases with the nurses and doctors at the hospital." I had to conceal my horror.

"Bella! We have to go in for the meeting!" I look to see some other girls waving her over.

"I got to go, I'll see you around!" She walked away. After learning how clumsy she is, I was planning to spend my entire vacation with her. Oh, well time with her is better spent than skiing on the slops anyway.

**That my friends was chapter 2! And I forgot to mention this last chapter, Madison is going to be a big part of the story. Just like in Back To School, but you don't have to read Back to School. I am making some personality changes to Madison in this story. It needed to be done for the plot, but she will be still as evil. Anyway I want to thank the people who reviewed. It makes my happy to see people enjoying my story.**

**Alexandra**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight or** **Bolton** **Valley Resort.**

Chapter 3

BPOV

We were lead into the dining room. We all sat at random tables and waited for Mr. Tomas to speak. He was a youthful teacher in his late twenties. With dark brown hair and icy blue eyes, many girls have crushes on him. Why, I never understood, he was a teacher! Being a teacher lost all appeal he had if he was just a regular guy. Anyway, he looked very plain compared to Edward, which I could not help, but do, comparing I mean.

"Alrighty, we are going to put you guys into groups and you are going to have a teacher to report to every few hours.

Mr. Tomas picked a teacher, they went to an empty table and if your name was called you went to that table. This went on until he was the only teacher who did not have a group and there was a few other students scattered around.

"Okay the rest of you please come to this table," He sat at my table in the chair next to me. The only person from my room was Alexis or Lexie as she asked to be called. And with my luck, Madison and one of her groupies Sarah were also in my group. There was another girl named Tammy and two other boys named Cory and John, twins.

"So, now that we know who is our group, I am going to tell you guys my rules. Rule 1, every morning at breakfast, come and tell me if you are going to go out. Rule 2, at lunch, you come in and tell me if you are going back out or if you are going to stay in. Or if you had stayed in the morning, you can go out in the afternoon. Rule 3, at 6 everyone has to come in, it gets dark and cold pretty quick up here and it can be dangerous out there and dinner is at 7, so you will have time to clean up. Finally, rule 4, you have to go out sometime during the day, everyday. Any questions?"

I never thought it was possible but my face paled.

"Um, Mr. Tomas?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Do we have to go out?" _Please say no, please say no._ I thought

"Yes, I don't think your parents would be very happy if they paid for you to go on a skiing trip and you never skied."

"Yes, my mom would be very happy if I did not ski, I have my own filing cabinet drawer at the hospital in Phoenix."

"Sorry Bella, but you have to go skiing sometime everyday of the trip." He turned to talk to the rest of the group. "I will see you all at dinner."

Mr. Tomas had just become my least favorite teacher.

EPOV

I took my things in my room. Luckily, I did not have to share with anyone. Every couple had their own room, Carlisle and Esme realized to quit while they were ahead of the game when it came to trying to separate the couples and no one wanted to shared a room with Emmett and Rosalie.

Moving quickly, I went back down stairs to see that the people are leaving the dining room and hoped I had not missed Bella. I stood by the door, waiting to see if Bella would come out. But Madison filled my vision.

"Hi, Edward!" I think I was going to be sick if I had to hear her voice again.

"Hello Marissa," I said the wrong name on purpose because girls hate it when you get their name wrong and I was hoping she would go away, insulted.

Instead she giggled. "My name is Madison, silly!"_Yep going to be sick._ Just then Bella came out through the doors and I pushed Madison aside.

"Hey, Bella!" She turned around and smiled.

"Hi Edward," The sickness I felt just seconds before was gone and I felt a hundred times better.

"So how did the meeting go?" We were walking into the lounging room and sat on a love seat.

"Not so good." She signed

"What's wrong?" I was going to fix whatever the problem was.

"I have to go skiing sometime during the day, every day of the trip." She shuddered.

"You know I could help you. We could practice on the kiddy slopes and if you feel ready you can try the regular slopes."

"No, I don't want to ruin your vacation." Even though she was saying this, I could see her eyes pleading with me to help.

"I don't think you would ruin my vacation, in fact I think you would make it better," I said, taking her hand into mine.

Then she did something that surprised me, she hugged me. Her arms were around my neck and her hair in my face. "Thank you," She whispered, her breath tickling my neck. The smell of strawberries attacked me again. My arms went around her waist; I loved how soft she was. I would have loved to stay that way forever, but we heard someone tapping their foot behind the couch. We pulled apart to see Madison.

"Hey Edward, I was wondering if you wanted to ski with me tomorrow?" Madison leaned forward, putting her arms on the back of the couch, resting her breast on them, trying to make them seem fuller and pretty much pushed them into my face. I leaned away, revolted.

"Sorry, but I already have plans with Bella for the rest of vacation." I smiled as I said this. All the more reason to love Bella, Madison can't bother me as much. Wait, what? Love Bella? Did that thought really form? How could I love Bella, I have just met her! But I thought the words again and they sounded so right in my head. _I love Bella._ My smile widen. I love Bella, the thought made me so happy. I pulled myself out of my little world to see Madison, looking very much rejected.

"Good-bye Marissa," I waved her away.

"My name is Madison!" She huffed, very angry now and walked away.

Bella and I laughed and as we laughed I grabbed Bella's hand again. The moment was perfect, everything was just felt right.

**I am so sorry I did not update sooner. Earlier this week, I got in trouble with my grandmother and she grounded me from the computer for the rest of the week. I got off of punishment today. I hope this chapter was good. Edward had a self-realization, Madison got ditched and Bella is going to get help on the slopes. I am not going to force a certain amount of reviews this time since I was unable to update sooner, but I want like 15 or more reviews. I hope to update sometime before the week is over. Thank you for the wonderful reviews!**

**Alexandra**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight or Bolton Valley Resort**

Chapter 4

BPOV

I cannot believe that Edward blow off Madison. No guy ever does that! She gets whatever she wants and anyone else be damned. I knew from the moment she stomped off, she was going to make that rest of my school year living hell, but I could not bring myself to care.

Edward had chosen to spend his vacation with me. It is enough to make the rest of my year perfect, no matter what happened. I had a smile on for the rest of the night. I saw him from across the dining room, smiling as well. I watched him for a few moments, when he turned my way. We locked eyes and hold the connection. With each passing second, his eyes soften and became gentle.

"Bella…" I turned my head breaking the connection to see Lexie talking to me.

"What, I'm sorry, I was not paying attention."

"I was asking who were you staring at?" Lexie repeated

"Oh, just this guy who said he was going to help me with skiing," They all looked shocked, most people at Phoenix High knew about my clumsiness.

"Wait, does he know you can't walk more than two feet without falling?" Sam asked

"Yes and he still offered,"

"Girl, he has it bad," Sam replied

"What are you talking about?" Has what bad?

"The boy is crushing on you majorly, if he is willing to help you ski, when his own life is at risk." Rachel explained.

"But Edward is just a friend, I highly doubt ne would be interested in me." I said back, a little shocked. Why would Edward have a crush on me? I was just a friend to him and he was the guy who could have any girl he wanted. He may not have wanted Madison, but he most defiantly did not have any feelings for me.

"Whatever you say, but I still think the guy really likes you." Rachel amended.

That night while lying in bed, I thought about the conversion at dinner. Was there a possibility that Edward did have feelings for me? More than a friend or a person to talk to. It was so easy to talk to him, everything just flowed, it was calming. He was someone I could lean on and someone I could count on to help me get up after I tripped. I felt like nothing about go wrong with Edward around. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I was developing more than friend feelings for Edward.

EPOV

I felt so good, so I was walking to the dining room. The love I was feeling was making me elated. My whole family noticed how happy I was. There was never once when there was not a smile on my face. The powers Bella had over me were amazing. I know her for less than a day and I am already in love with her and was willing to do anything to keep her happy.

I was searching around the dining room for Bella and I saw her sitting with three other girls. While they were all talking she stayed quiet and ate. When I saw this a question came to mind. Was Bella a loner? She looked so alone. All the girls sitting at her table were tan and talkative. She was beautifully pale and quiet. What happened to the girl who was so easy to talk to?

I sat with my family and then the attack started.

"So Edward, what is making you so happy?" Emmett asked teasingly.

"This beautiful girl talked to me today and I could be any happier." I replied simply.

"Would this beautiful girl happen to be called Bella?" Alice asked her tone light

"Yes, that just happens to be her name…" I turned to look at her and found she was already looking at me. Our eyes stayed locked and I could feel the love flowing through me. I could have spent the rest of my life looking at her and never get bored. But one of the girls at her table started talking to her and she turned away.

I turned to look at my family and they were staring at me.

"Dude, you have got it bad," Jasper commented.

"What bad?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"You have fallen for Bella hard" Emmett stated.

"Okay, your point?" I already knew that I had strong feelings, so what was the point of pointing it out?

"You don't care that you are already whipped and you two are not even going out?"Emmett asked, which earned a glare from Rosalie.

"And you were not whipped when you first saw me?" Rosalie's voice was dangerously low and Emmett had a look of panic.

"Of course I was whipped, Rose," He said and quickly added "How could I not be?" That last question softened Rosalie's features and she put her head on his shoulder. Emmett sighed with relief that he was safe from Rosalie's wrath. The rest of the family and I was silently laughing at Emmett's previous panic.

Rosalie lifted her head and looked me straight in the eye and said.

"I don't like that girl, if you ask me."

"Well, I did not ask you, now did I?" Rage filled me. She had not even spoken one word to Bella and she was writing her off?

"You don't need to ask for my opinion, I am going to give it anyway!" Her voice become a shrill, but it was quite enough that the people around us would not be intensely listening to the conversion.

"Rosalie, Edward, please stop fighting," Esme begged "We are on vacation, lets enjoy this time we have together,"

"Your mother is right," Carlisle said "But I am a little worried, Edward after this vacation you may never see Bella again, you have to be careful."

The rest of the night, I thought about what Carlisle had said. There was the possibility I was never going to see Bella after this vacation. The thought made my heart hurt. Could we keep in contact? Would something happen during the next few days that would make us more than friends or not? I tried to picture my life without Bella, and it was not possible. She had to be a part of my life somehow. It did not matter if it was just e-mails, phone calls, or letters. Bella had become a permanent part of my future and there was nothing to change that.

**Bella is starting to see she has feelings for Edward and Edward thinks about his future. This chapter was a bit serious, but it was needed. I am sorry it has been almost a week since I last updated. My teachers think we don't have a other things to do and have been loading the homework. I would like 15 reviews before I update. Thank you to all the people who reviewed last chapter!**

**Alexandra**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight or Bolton Valley Resort**

Chapter 5

BPOV

I woke in the morning feeling rested, more so than I have in years. But dread filled me as I thought of what I was going to have to do. Skiing. I ready hope Edward has good health insurance.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a light brown sweater. My roommates and I went down stairs to the dining room for some breakfast. I spotted Edward right away sitting with his family and laughing. But there was purple bags under his eyes, making me think that he did not get a lot of sleep last night.

I sat next to Lexie and Rachel eating quietly when I heard a voice behind me.

"Bella, why don't you come and eat with my family?" I looked behind me and saw Alice there, grinning.

"Hm, okay, that is if my roommates don't mind?" I turned away from Alice to look at the girls.

"Bella, you're your own person, you can do what you want." Lexie said, still gapping at Alice. I remembered how I felt when I first saw Alice and understood.

"Okay, I will see you guys back at the room." I stood grabbing my food and walked with Alice to her table.

Edward grinned brightly, seeing me come to his table. Unlike him, his sister was glaring at me. I tried to remember if I did anything to her to make her angry, but I came with a blank. Maybe she was in a really bad mood.

I took the only open seat next to Edward and turned to him.

"So when do you want to go out?" I said and realized what it sounded like. "I mean, skiing," blushing a deep red.

"Well, when do you what to go?" He gave a slight smile, when I blushed red.

"I would like to go this morning, so to get over with it." I was hoping there was not going to be too many people out skiing in the morning.

"Then we will go skiing after breakfast then," He gave me a crooked smile and I thought I was going to melt into my seat.

"Where should we met?" I knew I would feel ridicules if I went searching the entire lodge for him.

"Lets met by the front door in twenty minutes. Does that sound okay?"

"Sounds good," I smiled and his crooked grin turned into a huge smirk.

"Hey, Edward, wanna do a race later?" Emmett asked, smiling. The bubble that surround Edward and I popped and we realized we were at a full table.

"No, I am going to help Bella ski," Even though Edward said this, I could see he really wanted to.

"Edward I am going to skiing in the afternoon, maybe you guys can do it then?" I suggested. Emmett nodded his head, with a hopeful expression.

"What are you going to do, though?" Edward asked, curiosity filling his voice.

"I am most likely going to go read back at my room." I said with a shrugged. Edward turned back to Emmett.

"How about this, a half an hour before lunch, we will do the race and go eat." Emmett nodded and turned away to talk to Alice. Edward leaned in and whispered to me.

"That way, I can spend the whole afternoon with you. Oh, and I want you waiting for me at the bottom, I need to have some motivation to reach the bottom faster." I smiled at his words and blushed at his warm breath on my ear. I stood and said.

"See you in twenty minutes."

EPOV

Breakfast was perfect. I got to eat with Bella and was going to beat Emmett in a race. I waited for Bella by the front door. I was excited, no, thrilled, that my day with Bella was all planned. She was my drug, something I needed daily, to be happy and alive. It was one thing to be _living,_ it is something completely different to be _alive. _

I saw her walking carefully down the stairs in her now gear. They were a deep blue, which looked amazing against her creamy skin. Her chocolate eyes were bright with happiness when she reached the bottom.

"Hello, Bella." I smiled and she blushed and asked.

"Hey, you ready to go?" I was more than ready.

"Yep, come on, we are going to go get you some skis from the rental store." I grabbed her, which had not yet been gloved, relishing in the soft, warm skin. Her hand fit perfectly into mine and I could not hold back the smile. Everything about her was just right.

I paid for both the skis even though Bella protested. I was going to pay for the skis for the rest of the vacation, but I was not going to tell her that. We walked to the kiddy slopes, well, more like teen-aged slopes, seeing how this slope was made for just teenagers who did not know how to ski.

There was really no one else, other than two other kids, on this slope. I turned to Bella and said.

"Do you want to get your skis on first or do you want me to help you start with stopping and going?"

"We should start with the stopping and going part." The cold in the air had already made her cheeks rosy.

"Okay, so if you want if you want to stop, point your toes inward, hmm, kind of like the tip of a pizza." She nodded and made her feet go inward a few times. "If you want to go forward and go a bit faster, keep your skis straight, like, I guess, two French fries next to each other."

"I don't think I'm going to go very fast." She mumbled.

"Well, still it is the basics. Come on, lets get the skis on you."

Before we knew it Bella was at the top of the small hill, with me at the bottom.

"Come on, Bella! You know what to do!" I cheered her on, even though, I was scared to death. What if she hurt her ankle or fell?

She started coming down the hill, with her toes pointing inward and slowly let them straighten. Because the hill was not steep, she did not go very fast, but by the time she reached the bottom, she was laughing with delight.

"Edward! I did it!" She giggled happily and throws her arms around my neck. ""Thank you for teaching me," She said into my ear.

"It was my pleasure." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled her closer. We stayed like that for about a minute and then she slowly pulled back. She looked at me and asked.

"Can we do it together now?" Bella's chocolate eyes were eager.

"Sure, why not?" I smile and she smiled back.

The rest of the morning was filled with laughter. Bella only fell over a few times, but each time she giggled, letting me know she was okay. We lost track of time and I could not believe it when Emmett came over.

"Edward! It's time for me to beat you!" He yelled.

"Yeah right!" I yelled back. I twisted to look at Bella.

"Remember, I need you at the bottom, if I am going to win." I smiled.

"Don't worry, I will be waiting." She beamed back and I ran to catch up with Emmett.

**That my dear readers was chapter 5! To tell the truth that was the most I know about skiing, is the pizza and fries thing, but I will be learning more to write the story better. I am finally finding a balance with school and fanfiction. You know something funny, my only A is in my AP World History class. The rest of my classes are honors or regular. Man, I am weird! Haha. I would like 15 Reviews before I update again! Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter, everytime someone reviews it makes me want to write more! **

**Alexandra**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight or Bolton Valley Resort**

Chapter 6

EPOV

Emmett and I went to the steepest and tallest run. The view was amazing; everywhere you looked you could see the mountain peaks and the majestic pine trees. At the bottom, the lodge seemed like a tiny dot, but I knew somewhere down there, Bella was waiting.

"Are you ready to lose little brother?" Emmett taunted.

"Emmett, every year we have this race and every year, I beat you. What makes you think you are going to win this year?" I teased back.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeves." He said mysteriously.

"Whatever you say, you ready to go?" Emmett nodded and said.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" We pushed off the side of the mountain and let gravity do its job.

Because only the most daring skiers did this run, there were few trees from minimal use. I use my ski poles to dodge the trees by doing big long turns. The wind was whipping around my face and past my ears, making it almost impossible to hear anything else.

About a third way down, the trees disappeared from the path all together. Tucking my ski poles under my arms, I bent my knees and slight hunched over trying to gain speed. I saw a dark blue spot and knew it was Bella. I tried to make myself smaller, so there would be less wind resistance and I could get to the bottom faster.

My lips pulled into a huge smile as I came out of my racing position when I was close to the bottom and took my ski poles from under my arms to slow down. When I came to a full stop, I was five feet away from Bella and she was grinning.

"Looks like you won." She pointed behind me and I saw Emmett still had a third of the slope to go. We waited for Emmett to reach the bottom and as soon as he was within hearing distance he said.

"How the hell did you do that?" He moaned. This was the fifth year I had beat him in our race, but this was the first year where it was not a close call.

"I had the right motivation this year," I put my arm around Bella's waist and tugged her closer to my side.

"Man! That should count as cheating!" Emmett sulked while Bella and I laughed.

BPOV

After I told Mr. Thomas that I was not going to go back outside after lunch, I sat at Edward's table again. Rosalie was still giving me the cold shoulder, so I grabbed her arm before she could go back to her room after everyone else left the table.

"Have I done anything to make you angry?" I was not going to beat around the bush.

"Yes! Stay away from Edward!" She hissed

"What in the world is wrong with me hanging out with Edward?" I asked bemused.

"Edward is my brother so I make it my job to make sure that nothing will hurt him and you are something that could cause him great pain!"

"What are you talking about!" I was getting angry. She was not giving me any real reason for her to dislike me.

"Edward is very taken by you," Rosalie hissed "That means when this vacation is over, he is going to be crushed and very much hurt."

Oh "But it's not like we are never going to see each other again or at least talk." I defended

"And what would happen if you will change your feelings after this vacation is over and go after some other guy because he is closer!"

"Listen, I have no real interest in any of the guys at my school. The only guy that has ever really caught my eye is Edward. The fact is I love him and there is nothing you can do about that!" The words were coming so fast out of my mouth that it took a couple seconds and Rosalie's dropped jaw to realize what I had just said.

"What did you just say?" Rosalie's voice was amazed.

"I said that I love him." My voice was clear and the words made my heart sing. I love Edward, plain and simple. There was no middle feeling or questions. This was the real deal and that was not going to change. Ever.

"You two are crazy! You two barely know each other for two days and you are already thinking you are in love?" Her voice was mocking.

"You know when you have found your match." I said in a quiet voice "Just like Emmett is your match, Edward is mine." That was when I walked off. I no longer cared that Rosalie hated me. At the moment, all I wanted was Edward. I went to his room and knocked on the door impatiently. The door swag open and there he was.

"Bella, is something wrong?" He looked so concerned.

"No, nothing really is wrong, but I just realized we know almost nothing about each other and if I am going to spend my vacation with you, I need to know something." I teased. Bring around him, made the argument with Rosalie disappear, like it never happened.

"Well we can fix that now can we?" He smiled and opened the door wider to let me inside. I walked over to the chair in the corner of the room and sat down.

"Why don't we just give a rundown of our lives to each other?" He nodded and I said.

"Okay, so I was born in Washington State. About six months after I was born, my mom ran with me to Phoenix. My dad was not bad or anything, it was the rain that drove me mom crazy."I sighed and continued "Phoenix has been my home for most of my life. When I was younger, I took dancing classes, but was always put in the back for recitals. My mom tried to force me to learn the piano and I whined until she let me quit. Every summer, I would go and spend some time with Charlie, my dad, but I hate to rain too and so those trips were traded in for two weeks in California after I turned twelve. At home, I am in advance classes and I don't really have any friends. " I conclude.

"What about boyfriends?" Edward asked.

"No guys are interested in me and I am not interested in them." I answered simply and watched as Edwards face brightens.

"Well, I guess it is my turn. I was born in Chicago and at the time was still living with my parents. When I was about five, my mom and dad got really sick and they died. No one knows what killed them. Alice, Emmett and I were not harmed at all by what ever made them sick and Carlisle and Esme adopted us. When I was about ten, Rosalie and Jasper joined our family when their parents died from a car crash. Since then we have lived in Alaska. Carlisle works as a doctor and Esme a personal home designer. I am in advance classes at home and I don't really hang around other people my age, unless you count my brothers and sisters."

I repeated his question "Any girlfriends?"

"No,"

That simple word made my heart go crazy and I could not hold back the grin that came next.

"Now, I want to know the important little details, so we are playing 20 questions," Edward stated and the game began.

**Well, that was chapter 6, peoples! I would have gotten the chapter to you sooner, but my grandma and my uncle have been making it crazy hard for me to get any good writing time in on the computer. Not only that, but today when I was trying to write, I was going through a bit of writers block. eek! Not good! On a brighter note, I would like to thank raidersoccer6 for giving me the big long turns tip at the beginning of that chapter or as they said BLT. And thank you to all the other reviewers. You guys make me smile. 15 more reviews will do fine for an update!**

**Alexandra**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own twilight or Bolton Valley Resort**

Chapter 7

EPOV

We played 20 questions for hours (after the first thirty minutes, we were well past twenty though). It got to the point where Alice was banging on the door for us to come to dinner. To us, though, barely any time had passed and it was fun.

_Flashback_

"_Okay what is your favorite color? She asked._

"_Blue and yours?" Throwing the question back to her._

"_Emerald." She blurted it out and then blushed. After several minutes, of trying to make her talk, she finally explained why she blushed._

"_Because it is the color of your eyes," She said quietly. I had to smile, she was feeling some kind of feelings for me if she was making her favorite color my eyes._

"_Okay, what makes you sick?" I asked, trying to make her feel more comfortable and less embarrassed from the last question._

"_Blood," She blushed, _well there goes that plan_! "It smells like rust and salt" she wrinkled her nose is a cute way._

"_Hmm, interesting. Well, I don't really get sick from anything, but I am cannot have grapes. Grapes was the only allergy I have and we figured that out the hard way when my face puffed up." I said with a chuckle and Bella laughed along._

_End Flashback_

I had learned so many things about her. She hated to dress-up or wear make-up, saying that it was a pain. Shopping was not something she cared about, I gave her a forewarning that Alice loved to do so and she groaned. She loves the sun. She takes care of her mother and made sure the bills are paid. She hates people buying her gifts and giving her attention.

My mind was running over all the information she had given me and there was so much. We were walking with Alice to the dining room and we sat with the rest of the family.

Rosalie turned away from us and started talking to Emmett. I guess she still stands by her opinions. Alice was talking to Bella, trying to get her to agree to a shopping trip to a nearby mall. Then I saw someone coming toward us and I knew there was going to be a problem.

BPOV

I was trying to tell Alice that shopping was not my thing, when Edward touched my arm. I looked up to him to see him staring over by the buffet and turned to look as well.

I groaned.

Why couldn't she just leave Edward and I alone? Was it really that hard? Apparently, it was as Madison came up to our table.

"Hey Edward! I am glad to see you are okay!" Man! Her voice always seemed to produce the worst headache in the world.

"Why would I not be okay?" Edward asked, in a bored tone.

"Because Bella has been known to break other peoples bones from crash collisions." She said my name with a sneer.

"Well, Bella didn't even come close to falling on me once, so I think I am okay." Madison still seemed not to notice the bored tone he had in his voice or maybe she was ignoring it.

"Still, you don't want to tempt fate do you? She is going to take you down quite literally if you keep spending time with her," Her voice sounded concerned, but I could hear the fakeness in it. She only wanted to take Edward away from me and as long as I was breathing, I was not going to let that happen.

"I think I will keep teaching Bella how to ski." Underneath the table, he grabbed my hand and I flushed with pleasure.

"Okay, but if you ever change your mind, I will always need a partner." She said with a wink.

Her table was behind us, so I did not think much when she went behind me, but when I felt the ice cold liquid spilling over the top of my head, I saw red. The entire dining room was looking at me, males looking at my chest because I was wearing what used to be a white shirt, but now it was clear and everyone could see my light blue bra.

"Opps! I am so sorry, Bella! My hand slipped and cup tipped over!" she placed her left hand over her mouth, trying to fight the giggles.

That was the last straw.

"What the heck is your problem!" I yelled

"What Bella? I said I was sorry! I did not mean for that to happen!" Man, she must take acting classes because she was looking like she was going to cry.

"Yeah right! Just like you did not mean to spread the rumor about me sleeping with half the guys in school or like when you did not mean to trip me in gym, freshman year and I sprained my ankle. Or the time you did not mean to put gum in my hair. You never 'mean' it" I put quotation marks around 'mean' "But you always do it!" With that I stormed out of the dining room and went to my room.

I went into the shower and tried to wash all the diet Coke out of my hair. When I got out of the shower, there was a persist knocking at my door. Making sure the towel was tight around me; I went and answered the door. It was Edward.

"Oh, hi" I blushed and Edward seemed to turn pink as well. How often do you have the guy you like see you in a towel?

"Can you give me a minute to get dressed?" I asked. He nodded and I closed the door. I rushed to my suitcase and grabbed some clothes and pulled them on and ran back to the door.

"Hey… again," I said and he laughed.

"Hi again back to you," He chuckled. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out on to the balcony in my room?" I nodded and walked with him to his room.

The air was cold as we stepped out. I leaned my arms on the railing and looked out. The sky was covered with stars and the mountains were dark shadows. It was an amazing sight.

"Bella…" Edward began but stopped.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I ruined dinner for you and your family." I started, if he was going to talk to me, he would need to relax a little.

"No, you did not ruin dinner, Madison did." He answered simply, but then continued "I know this is not any of my business, but I have a question." He was turning red, so I knew the question was going to be something I would not like.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was wondering…um...if you have been with any guys, like…um… intimately?" He ran his hands through his hair and was turning as red as a tomato.

I had to laugh. It was always me turning red and now the roles were reversed!

"No, I have not been with any guys intimately," I said still giggling. "I don't find the guys back home that interesting enough to do something like that." I turned my whole body to look at him. It was kind of confusing, with the look he had on his face, he looked relieved and the blush was almost gone. "What about you?" I asked "Have you ever been with a girl intimately?"

The red was back. "No," Edward said "Just like you, the girls at home are not that interesting enough for me to go that level with them."

It was quiet between us. I was happy that Edward was not a playboy and I trusted him enough with his actions, to believe his words. Even though we only known each other for two days, we were completely honest with each other. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Edward started laughing.

"What is so funny?" I said with a smile.

"I just was thinking about what Alice said to Madison after you left, if she thought she was getting it bad when you were yelling at her, Alice completely changed her mind about that!"

We laughed together under the stars.

**I AM SO SORRY!! I have got no reasons not to get the chapter you on time this time. I kind of forgot...opps! But I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer to make up for it and you all have another reason to hate Madison! lol. Anyways, thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter and i would like 15 reviews before updating, think you could do that for me?**

**Alexandra**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight or Bolton Valley Resort**

Chapter 8

EPOV

Bella stormed out of the dining room. I was not sure how to react, while wanting to go after her; I needed to stay in my seat for a while. See her yell at Madison like that was such a … turn on.

In the end, I was glad to be stuck in my seat because I got to see what Alice next.

_Slap!_ The whole dining room gasped as Alice smacked Madison across her face. Backhanded, no less.

"I am only going to give you one warning, and that is all! Stay away from my family and friends!" Alice shouted. Her face was fulled with fury.

"And what if I don't!" Madison was trying to stand tall and face Alice head on. Bad choice.

Alice reached forward and grabbed Madison's ear and pulled her down to her level and whispered in her ear so low, I could only barely make out the words.

"I'll make you wish you had never been born, that you slut, is a promise," Alice hissed and Madison's eyes grew huge. Alice suddenly yanked Madison's ear back, causing her to fall to the floor.

Alice may look small, but every day for two hours, she works out and sadly, has beaten me in a few arm wrestling matches.

"Get away from me," Alice said calmly, but the was still malice in her voice "Looking at you is making me sick," She took her seat next to Jasper who was shifting uncomfortably, but he did not have a look of fear. I smiled to myself. It seemed Jasper and I liked angry women.

Madison moved away from our table and the dining room was filled with talking again, now that that the 'show' was over.

"Alice, what did you say to the girl," Carlisle asked

"Nothing of consequence," Alice smiled and my father shook his head.

"Guys, I am going to go check on Bella." I got up and left the table.

I started knocking right away when I reached her room and the door swag open revealing a wet Bella wrapped in a towel. I suppressed a groan. My problem from earlier was back.

"Oh, hi" She blushed and I could feel my cheeks turning red. First, the transparent shirt and now a towel? There was only so much a guy can take.

"Can you give me a minute to get dressed?" She asked. I nodded and she closed the door. Barely a minute had past when the door was opened again, showing a dressed Bella.

"Hey… again," She said and I laughed.

"Hi again back to you," I said, still chuckling. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out on to the balcony in my room?" She nodded and we walked to my room.

So we talked, I was so relieved to find out that she had never been with a guy like that before. At least we were on somewhat the same playing field. We laughed together when I told her about Alice's reaction after she had left. It was after ten before, I noticed the time.

"Oh, shot! Bella we have to get you back to your room!" I could not believe how fast the time had passed, it only felt like minutes.

"Oh my gosh, your right!" We hurried to her room, but when we reached the door, we both hesitated. I did not want the night to end and I had the feeling that she felt the same way as me.

"I will see you at breakfast?" I asked nervous. What if she did not want to sit with me after what happened at dinner?

"Yeah, and we are still on for that skiing lesson in the morning?" She returned.

I smiled "Of course, I would not miss it for the world."

"Night, Edward," She said softly and quietly closed the door behind her.

BPOV

In the morning, I was feeling better, some of the weight was taken off last night when I yelled at Madison and talked to Edward.

"So where were you last night?" Lexie asked, as Sam and Rachel cornered me. "Mr. Tomas came in last night to check on us and we had to prearrange the pillows to make it seem like you were already sleep."

"I was talking to Edward." I said blushing.

"Well, please next time make your chats with Mr. Hottie shorter, that pillow trick is not going to work all the time," Sam teased.

"I will try," I said as I walked out the door. It was nice to talk to them. I was usually the outsider and no one really talked to me. Now, it seemed that my roommates were warming up to me.

Right next to the door of the dining room, was Edward leaning against the wall. He flashed me a crooked smile and I smiled back.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Madison stayed away from the table and Alice was happily chatting away, filling in the quiet minutes.

Before, she left to go change, I stopped her.

"Alice, I wanted to thank you for standing up for me after I left the dining room last night."

"Bella, it was not a problem, I have to say, I have wanted to yell at her since the first second I met her." She giggled

"Still, it means a lot to me," I replied

"Hey, that's what best friends do for each other," She smiled one last time and danced away. I stayed there for a minute. _Best friends._ I had a best friend. Just then, Edward came up to me and asked

"Bella, why are you crying?"

Sure enough, there were tears on my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away and replied

"Oh, nothing, these are happy tears." I laughed.

"Okay, well I will see you in twenty minutes?" He asked relieved.

"Yep,"

_Thirty minutes later_

I was at the top of the slope. Edward said we still had to practice and I agreed. I started out slowly like yesterday and was going down the slope. I am not sure what happened, but I went flying. My skis flow off my feet and my body hit something hard. I fall over along with whatever I hit. I opened my eyes to see Edward.

"Oh, my gosh! Edward! I am so sorry!" I tried to get up, but Edward's arms wrapped my waist.

"It's fine, Bella." He murmured.

My graze went from his eyes to his lips. They looked soft and red from the cold. I looked up to his eyes and saw he was looking at my lips and brought his eyes back to mine. His head slowly leaned forward and his lips touched my own.

The world could have stopped than and I would not have care. We slowly moved our lips together. Making it full of feelings, I could not describe, even if you asked me too. Then he pulled away, it was only because my lungs was screaming for air and I am sure his was too.

"Wow," He sighed

'Wow' was right.

**I am sorry, you guys. I have been feeling extra depressed and stress the past couple of days and I did not want to write. If I try and force it, that chapter turns out badly. Exams are this week and my emotions have been out of control. The usual things I do to keep me happy are not working and I don't know how long it will be until I go off the deep end. My chest feeling like there is lead there instead of my heart. It almost hurts to breathe. I am used to these feelings but lately they have been getting stronger. My family considers me the strong one, but that is only an external face I put out for other people. I am most likely the weakest link in the family. I am sorry, I am just kind of writing out my feelings to try and relieve the stress. Listen to Broken by Lifehouse and you might understand. Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter and I hope to get 15 more reviews before the next update.**

**Alexandra**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight or Bolton Valley Resort**

Chapter 9

Bella was on the top of the slope and started skiing down. As she neared the bottom, something happened. She just went flying.

Right into me.

I tried to brace myself for the impact as well as trying to catch Bella. But that plan did not work out so well. We both fell back into the snow. For a moment, Bella had her eyes closed, but when she opened they widen in shock.

"Oh, my gosh! Edward! I am so sorry!" she tried to get up, but I pulled my arms around her waist.

"It's fine, Bella." I murmured.

Her gaze dropped from my eyes to my lips and thrill went through my body. I too dropped my gaze to her lips. They were wonderfully full and red from the cold, they were slightly parted and that only served to make them more attractive. I looked back up to see her looking at me again. Before, I knew what I was doing, we were kissing.

She was so warm and her weight pressing me into the snow was comforting, letting me know that this not a dream. I kissed her slowly, wanting to make the kiss last forever. I wanted her to feel the love I felt for her, the need I felt when I was around her. She had become my drug, in this short time, and I could feel the changes that were being made every minute. All too soon, my lungs were aching for air and I had to pull away from her lips.

"Wow," I sighed

The look on Bella's face said the exact same thing. We stayed there for a moment, catching our breaths. I so badly wanted to kiss her again, but the snow was starting to seep into my pants and wet underwear is not fun.

This time when Bella pulled away to get up, I let her. We pulled ourselves up and grabbed Bella's skis.

The rest of the time, nothing else happened. She did not fall once, but then again she was controlling her speed so that she was barely moving at all. We did not kiss again, which was upsetting but we still had seven more days together and I planned to make it last.

Lunch was also a quiet event. Madison was still keeping her distance. Rosalie was still being hostile to Bella and I really hope that Bella would not take it personal. Rosa never liked anyone new into the family system and would always be that way. I left my thoughts when I saw Bella getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I am going back to my room, I want to read this afternoon." She was uncomfortable, the lie sounded so unnatural that it was impossible to ignore.

"Okay," I barely got the word out before she left.

"Bro, what did you do?" Emmett laughed.

"I don't think I did anything!" I said exasperated.

"Did anything different happen this morning," asked Alice and my face turned pink.

"Oh! Something did happen!" Alice was practically jumping in her seat.

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

"Tell me! Tell me or I will make you miserable for the rest of your life." Alice lightly pounded her fist into the table so that the nearby table would not take notice.

"We kissed" My face was turning into a brighter red with every word.

"Eeepppp" Alice squealed. Great, now we have the whole dining room looking at us… again.

"Alice, calm down!" I hissed "I don't need the whole lodge to know about my life!"

"I'm sorry, but this is so exciting! But wait! Why is she ignoring you?" She lilt her head to the side when she asked the question.

"I don't know but I am going to find out,"

BPOV

I was so confused. I loved him, but did he love me or even like me? Was that kiss just something that happened and he never meant to do it or did he? Was I over reacting? I groaned.

There was absolutely no chance that I was going to get any reading done like I told Edward. I lied down on my bed and put the pillow over my face. The darkness it created was soothing. I was trying to make my mind blank, when there was a knock on the door.

Edward was there standing in the hall.

"Hey, Bella,"

"Hi." We stood, uncomfortable, for a moment before he said.

"What did I do?" His eyes were pleading with me to tell him, but how could I do that when I did not even have the slightest clue what his feelings were.

"You nothing, I am just a bit confused right now and wanted some time to think." Well I have told him the whole truth but it was better than lying.

"Maybe if we talk, I can clear up some of the confusing matters." He suggested.

"Okay, but lets go to your room, I don't want my roommates walking in and out when we are talking." With that I closed my door and started walking to his room with him behind me.

It took a few moments after we got there to get situated, so that we were sitting next to each other , then came the hard part. Talking.

"So what exactly are you confused about?" Edward inquired.

"The kiss," I blushed uncontrollably. "I really want to know if it was on accident."

"The kiss was not an accident," He chuckled "I have wanted to kiss you since I caught you at the airport, your falling only gave us the perfect moment to do so."

I smiled. He had wanted to kiss me for that long?

"Well, what would you say if I told you I wanted to kiss you again?" I smirked

"I would not be saying anything because I would be doing this," He whispered as he leaned forward.

Our lips met once again, and somehow this time was even better. My hands went to the nape of his neck and I played around with his hair. His fingers knotted themselves into my hair, holding me to him. Then I did something daring. I ran my tongue along his lower lip. He stilled and I was getting ready to panic, but he surprised me first. Sucking on my bottom lip, I gasped and he took full advantage of that.

We battled for domination, but he soon won. He tasted me thoroughly and all I could do was moan happily. He tasted sweet, but not overly so. But it was over all too soon, stupid lungs.

We panted for a moment when he said.

"I love you," He gasped.

Wait, what?

MPOV(Madison)

I had been embarrassed. Shamefully embarrassed. Everything was going wrong. I was supposed to get the guy. Bella was supposed to be a lonely loser and I get away with everything. Not only did Bella get the guy and has friends, but I got in trouble with his sister!

But that was going to change. I put on the fake black wig and the dark brown contacts to cover my blonde hair and blue eyes. Alice said _I_ could not go near him, his family or Bella, but what if I was not _me_ anymore? I was now Cassidy and it was now time to get my guy.

**Well, I am late updating again. Sorry. The past ten days were crazy. I was bitten by a dog, my grandma was really modey and I am going crazy trying to find out if the guy I like likes me back!!! Also I updated my profile so there is a picture and some added information. 15 reviews and I will update soon as I can.**

**Alexandra**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own Twilight or Bolton Valley Resort**_

_Last Chapter_

_Our lips met once again, and somehow this time was even better. My hands went to the nape of his neck and I played around with his hair. His fingers knotted themselves into my hair, holding me to him. Then I did something daring. I ran my tongue along his lower lip. He stilled and I was getting ready to panic, but he surprised me first. Sucking on my bottom lip, I gasped and he took full advantage of that._

_We battled for domination, but he soon won. He tasted me thoroughly and all I could do was moan happily. He tasted sweet, but not overly so. But it was over all too soon, stupid lungs._

_We panted for a moment when he said._

"_I love you," He gasped._

_Wait, what?_

Chapter 10

EPOV

I said it. I said I love you. I had not meant for the words to slip out, but now that I think about it, I could not have said it at a better time. We only had about 7 more days together and I wanted her to know. Even if she did not feel the same.

Time started going by and she was sitting very still, with wide eyes. Panic started taking over.

Oh, no. Please don't let be the last day I spend with her.

BPOV

The words were swirling around in my head. He loved me? But that was not possible! How could he love me?

"Bella," Edward's voice sounded panicked and when I finally was actually seeing him, instead of staring into space, he was looking panicked too.

"You can't love me!" I said dismayed.

"Bella, you need to calm down," Edward said slowly.

My whole body was shaking. I only realized this because the shaking caused me to slip off the edge of the bed. As I started falling, Edward made a grab at me, but only was pulled to the ground with me. Hitting the ground must have cleared my mind because I was not shaking anymore and I realized he really meant it.

"Bella, love, are you okay?" He asked as he looked down on me. He had wrapped his arms around my waist to soften the fall, even though it was a short distance to the floor. My heart was already pounding from the surprise of his words and the fall, but it went faster when he said 'love'.

"Yes, I am fine," We started at each other for a moment when he said.

"Bella, I am sorry. I should not have said-" I cut him off by kissing him. For a few moments, he kissed me back, but he pulled back and tried to talk again. I placed a finger on his lips.

"I love you too," I said simply.

It was his turn for his eyes to grow big and then he smiled. What he did next was something I was not expecting in a million years. He licked my finger that I still held to his lips.

"Ew! Edward!" I giggled as I jerked my hand away. He smiled even larger and kissed me again.

It was amazing and somehow even better than the last two times. Maybe it was because we now both knew that we loved each other. Whatever it was I was left breathless in moments. He pulled away only to rest his forehead against mine.

"I love you. I love you. I love you," He murmured "Did I mention I love you?" He said with a crooked smile.

"You may have said it once or twice," I giggled.

"Well, I am going to say it again," He exclaimed "I. Love. You."

"As I love you," I grinned.

Edward pulled himself up and I repressed a groan from the loss of his warmth. He pulled me up as well and we sat on the bed again, but this time Edward pulled me into his lap, hugging me. His back against the headboard and my legs hanging off the edge, I was comfortable enough not to want to move. Ever Again.

We sat for a while in the silence and motionless, except when Edward would kiss my neck, cheek, forehead, and lips.

There was a knock at the door, making Edward and I jump from the sudden noise. The door opened on its own to show Alice dancing through the door.

"Oh! I see you guys have made up!" She squealed happily, jumping around in a circle and clapping her hands.

"We never were really in a fight in the first place, Alice. We just needed to talk a little bit." I explained.

"Well, as long as you guys are together, I don't care what the problem was!" Alice cheered.

"Well I can safely say that Bella and I are boyfriend and girlfriend." Edward said with a smile.

I flushed with pleasure.

"Alice are you going to go back out skiing?" Edward asked, probably trying to save me from more embarrssment.

"Nope! I am taking Bella shopping!"

I stilled

"Alice, I am not going shopping!" I half-screamed.

"Yes, you are! I even got permission from your teacher that is watching over you!" The smile on her face was getting ready to split it in half.

"Alice, I really hate shopping!" I exclaimed

"But you have never shopped with the right person! Shop with me once and you will love it!" She put on a pouty face and big eyes. With that I caved.

"Fine, Alice, but-" I was cut off by squealing. I had to cover my ears if I want to preserve them. I put up a hand when she toned down a little and she covered her own month with both of her hands.

"But… not today, I want to relax. I am feeling tired today. So please?" I put on my own version of the 'Alice pout' and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but after lunch tomorrow you are going shopping with me without a doubt!" With that she pranced out of the room, closing the door behind her. I giggled at her silliness.

"Yay, she's gone," Edward whispered into my ear.

"Edward! That is not very nice!" I was shocked. Edward and Alice had the best relationship. From what I had seen they were more friends than brother and sister.

"Maybe, but if she is here, I can't do this," He murmured as he leaned in.

When we broke apart, I said.

"Yay, she's gone,"

His rich laughter filled the room.

**I am a bad author. It has almost been two weeks since i updated. I am disgusted with myself. I mean I got sick after I updated, sick enough that I slept through my sister's birthday (I feel really bad about that) and missed a day of school. Still I should have updated sooner! I guess it also does not help that i am slowly getting writers block. I don't think I will have to put the story on hold, but it will keep the chapters from coming sooner. I am sorry. I hope though, you guys enjoyed this chapter. You are the best readers in the whole world! 15 reviews please!**

**Alexandra**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Twilight or Bolton Valley Resort**

Chapter 11

BPOV

The next morning, I was almost was an exact copy of Alice. I was bouncing all over the place and my roommates noticed.

"Bella, bounce anymore and you are going to go through the roof!" Lexie giggled.

"So I am guessing you and Edward had a good afternoon together, hmm?" Sam raised her eyebrows questioning.

I smiled. Edward loved me! Me!

"What's that smile supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Edward and I had a nice afternoon." I winked at them and watched as their eyes grew huge. I could not help myself, I started laughing like crazy!

"Wow, you are really in a good mood! I never see you laughing this way at school!" Rachel exclaimed

My laugh attack almost stopped immediately. "Well, you can thank Madison for that,"

It was quiet in the room for a moment before Rachel spoke again.

"Bella, I did not mean to ruin your good mood," She put her hand on my shoulder, looking into my eyes with concern.

"Its fine," I said with a smile

"Hey, Bella, why does Madison hate you so much? I never understood why she made sure your life was more miserable than anyone else's." Lexie asked

"When you find the answer to that question let me know because I have always wondered the same thing," Just then there was a knock at the door.

Since I was the closest to the door, I opened it to find Alice.

"Hi, Bella!" She danced into the room and sat on my bed. How she knew it was my bed or if it was just luck, I don't think I will ever know.

"Alice, not that I am not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" I inquired.

"I am just reminding you that this afternoon, we are going shopping!" She started clapping her hands excitedly.

"No! Please, Alice, I beg of you, do not make me go shopping!" I was about ready to fall on to my knees if that's what it took. "Girls, help me, do I really have to go shopping?!" I looked to them for some help and then it happened.

"Sure, why not?" Sam said and Alice gave me a knowing look.

"See? Shopping is going to be so much fun!" She skipped out of the room, before I could say anything more.

I turned to my roommates. "Thank you for helping me," I said sarcastically.

"Anytime!" They said at the same time as I walked out the door.

As soon as I got to the breakfast table I turned to Edward.

"Are you going on the shopping trip with Alice and me?" _Please say yes. Please say yes…_

"I will go if Alice lets me." He turned to her with a questioning look.

"Fine!" she huffed "But you have to help Jasper carry the bags!" The last statement made Jasper and Edward groan. He leaned in and whispered.

"The things I do for love," I smiled while blushing bright red.

"You don't have to work for something you already have." I whispered back and turned my head to give him a quick kiss.

When Emmett started making fun of Edward and me, I had glanced up to look at him. What stopped me from returning to my food was a girl standing a ways behind him. She had black hair and was glaring at me. There was something really familiar about her, but I could not think of what it was. Something about the girl was setting me on edge.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" Edward's voice was concerned. I faced him and the rest of the family.

"Oh, nothing, I am just worried that I am not going to make it out of this shopping trip alive." I lied lightly, trying to make unnoticeable by laughing a bit.

The rest of the morning went by too fast. I tried to make lunch last as long as possible, but my fate was sealed. I was going have to go shopping.

_Twenty minutes after lunch_

"Come on, Bella!" Alice chripped "We have to get going. So much shopping and so little time!" She skipped over to the rental car the Cullens came in and slid into the driver's seat.

I could not help, but drag my feet when walking to the car.

The drive like the beginning of the day was too short and I saw the huge mall. Oh, no. I am never going to make it out alive. Man! I knew I should have written out my will before I left!

_Six hours later_

We finally got back to the resort. I opened my door, fell to the ground, touching my forehead to the ground.

"I am sorry for ever hating you, snow, I will never hate you again if you keep me safe from the shopping monster!" I mumbled in to the snow. Then the snow started getting my jeans wet, I pulled myself up to see Edward, Jasper and Alice looking very amused.

"What? Got something to say?" I glared.

"Yep! You are going shopping with me one more time before this trip is over!" Alice clapped as she skipped away, leaving the guys and me to deal with the millions of shopping bags.

"Does she ever stop?" I grumbled.

"No," Edward chuckled "She has always seemed to shop for hours and still have the same amount of energy."

Edward and Jasper grabbed most of the bags leaving me with only two. After twenty horrible minutes of organizing the mess of new clothes, we were able to go down for dinner.

We all took our seats when I noticed that there was another person at the table.

It was the girl from this morning, the one with black hair. She was seating next to Rosalie, talking excitedly. I tried to shake off the feeling of dread.

The girl turned to us saying "Who are you?" She may have been looking at both of us, but she was talking to only Edward.

"This is Bella and I am Edward." He said shortly. It made me feel a bit better that he did not really care for the new comer.

"Well, Edward, my name is Cassidy,"

**Well, this is chapter 11! what do you think? This chapter was the most difficult to write since I have been writing fanfiction. I am hoping that with Cassidy/Madison in the mix again, the story is going to move much more smooth for me to write. We will have to wait and see. To those who are wondering why there is not a shopping scene, well here is the reason, I HATE shopping, so why would I torture myself too? Also I am letting you all know that I am changing my name to Washingtongirl23. Reason being is that I have set up an account in Twilighted and that is my name on the site. I like this name better and I will be letting _everyone_know I that I am changing my name. If you are on story alert for my other stories, you can just delete the e-mail from your Inbox. 15 reviews would be nice to see for this chapter. **

**Until next time,**

**Alexandra**

**P.S. What did you guys think of the Twilight movie?**


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I am so sorry, but right now, I can't write. There is too much going on in my life right now. Socially, I am now just figuring things out. I am on the block schedule at my school, so we have four classes the first half of the year and another four the second part. And there are two lunches. In the first part I was with my friend in some classes, the morning and lunch. Now with my new classes, I only see them in the morning, and because of this I was left out of the loop when two of my friends broke up with their boyfriends. This made me very upset because no one was telling me what was going on.

Not only that but I was having some guy problems of my own. I told the guy I liked (we'll call him Allen) that I liked him back in December. After six weeks I decided that he was never going to see me that way and got over him, but during these six weeks, we became really good friends. After I told him I no longer felt the same way for two weeks everything was normal, we were friends and nothing more, even though I was starting to doubt that I really got over him. One night, we were talking on the phone when he told me he liked me. I realized he felt this way only because I did not want him anymore, the whole want what you can't have thing. So I waited. It took me about a month to gather up the courage to ask him out (in the form of a poem, that the best way I can get my feelings out). We talked later that night and he said it was beautiful and it meant a lot to him, but he couldn't. Why you ask? Because he has a girlfriend. Even though when I asked him that morning, whether or not he still liked me, he had said yes, but yet he has a girlfriend? Now I think his girlfriend is purposely taking up his time in the morning because I have not talked to him in four days and it is driving me crazy because we are still friends, but he is also my antidepressant.

In school, I am getting so much homework. I have an AP class so that is taking up my time, but I get the most homework from Spanish II. At least once a week, there will be a day that I will come home (3:10) and work on homework until I go to bed (10:30) with the exceptions of dinner and bathroom breaks and end up waking early to finish it. By the end of the week, I am out of energy and can just barely do my chores and do whatever homework I have on the weekend.

Also because of the problems above, I have been severely depressed. I am not very stable in the emotions department, but most days I can make it though okay. This winter has been hell. When I am not around Allen, I can get depressed easily. Allen makes me happy, without even trying on his part. I find it almost impossible to be upset with him around. With my friends, it does not happen often but I can get depressed, but with the new schedule change, I don't have my friends to keep me somewhat stable as much.

As far as when I will start writing again, I am not exactly sure when I am going to start writing. I may post a chapter during spring break, but my AP teacher said he was going to give us work to do, so don't count on that. I will start updating again when summer starts for sure. I am so sorry, but there is just too much to focus on Fanfiction right now.

Alexandra

P.S. Please don't review, I plan on deleting this when I post the next chapter and if you review now you won't be able to review later. If you want to commit PM me.


End file.
